


Eren/Group(+Erwin)

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, and a slut, eren being a bitch, goddammit eren, levi for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's been a total prick to everyone and Hanji makes Levi figure out why. Levi is disgusted and leaves the room immediately. (SnK kink meme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren/Group(+Erwin)

Eren had been in a bad mood for a while now, and it was starting to piss everyone off. His usually stern face had evolved into one of pure frustration and anger. Even Hanji had started avoiding him, only asking questions when necessary and usually getting curt, sharp answers.

On the fifth day of Eren being a complete bitch to everyone, Levi had to step in. Hanji had begged him to do something about it, claiming that her experiments wouldn’t work with him in such a state. His protests had been pushed away as she insisted that Levi was the only one Eren would listen to.

Walking down the stairs into the dungeon, Levi almost regretted agreeing to this, but Eren was getting on his last nerve too. He unlocked the door and swung it open, glaring at the teen sitting on the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Levi demanded, his voice monotone. Eren glared right back. On second thought, maybe he should have left this job to someone less inclined to beat the sass right out of him. If there was one thing Levi couldn’t stand, it was disrespectful brats.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eren shot back, “You just came into my goddamn room and started interrogating me. Please, enlighten me. What am I doing, Corporal?” His mood just seemed to get fouler and fouler as the days went on.

Levi almost rolled his eyes, “You’ve been in a shit mood these past few days and it’s screwing with everyone. You literally made Aururo cry.” Levi suppressed a smile at the memory. Eren scoffed and a small smirk appeared on his face. He didn’t bother to hide it.

“Tell me what’s got your panties in a bunch,” Levi groaned, “Or just stop being such a bitch to everyone.”

“Whatever,” Eren spat out, “I’ve been locked in this fucking room for forever and I’m sick of it.”

Levi stared incredulously and replied, “You’re let out for a good twelve hours every single day. You socialize, you eat, you drink, you’re even getting regular showers. What the hell else do you want?” Eren glared back.

“I haven’t been fucked in about three weeks. I’m goddamn dying,” Eren groaned, his face pinkening slightly at the admission.

Levi opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t. His face smacked against his palm and he looked at Eren with his eyebrow arched as if to say, “Really?” Levi shook his head and left, slamming the door.

Eren flopped back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh.

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

After another day of Eren snapping at everyone that dared come near, he was finally called to Erwin Smith’s office. Eren felt a pang of fear and maybe guilt. Had he really been that bad? He shook it off and marched to the office, escorted by a guard as always.

He rapped three times at the door and entered, not bothering to wait for an answer. Eren didn’t have time to be chastised like a child. He plopped down in a seat and stared at the commander.

“Your behavior has been inexcusable these past few days, I have been told,” Erwin started, holding a hand up to silence the protest coming from the teen. “But, I am here to help you. We’re on your side as long as you are on ours.”

“What?” Eren stared at the commander, confused. Was he not there to be lectured?

“We need you in top shape, Eren, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that,” he replied, not breaking eye contact. “Why are you being so uncooperative? What do you want? I can assure you, I will get whatever you want.”

“Oh really now?” Eren asked, half sarcastic. “Anything I want? What if I want about four naked guys? Would you do that?” He glared at the commander, waiting for a reply.

“I’m sure I could arrange that,” Erwin said in a low, seductive tone. “If that’s really what you want, I would be glad to oblige.”

Eren’s face changed to one of surprise and utter embarrassment. He hadn’t expected the stoic man to take him seriously. He wasn’t even entirely serious himself, but the idea was definitely not an unpleasant one by any means.

“Hmm?” Erwin tapped his pen against the desk, waiting for a reply.

“Uhh, y-yes?” Eren squeaked out. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and tried again. “I uh, I mean, yeah. Yes. Please,” he stuttered.

Erwin abruptly stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and began talking with the guard outside, just low enough so that Eren couldn’t hear, no matter how hard he strained his ears. Eren stared confusedly at the commander as he shut the door and sat down on the chair next to him.

“I called for three of my best men, but if you have any problems, just tell me,” Erwin assured.

“Three?” Eren asked, still not completely understanding how the situation had escalated so quickly.

Erwin made a slightly disappointed face. “If you’d rather, I can call in someone else and take my leave.”

“You’re going to fuck me?” the teen asked, getting more than a little turned on.

“If you’d like, yes,” he replied, leaning in a bit closer.

Eren all but tackled the man in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and moaning. Erwin returned the sloppy kiss with enthusiasm and pulled the brunette’s hips down to grind against him. As Eren moaned and rutted against him, Erwin got to work on disrobing him.

Eren pushed the commander’s hands away after they undid the button-down he was wearing. Stopping to catch his breath, he slid out of his shirt and onto the floor between Erwin’s legs.

“Getting a little eager, are we?” the man teased as he ran his hand through the dark brown locks in front of him. Eren just ignored the man and continued rubbing and teasing between the blond’s legs. He placed multiple rough kisses to the growing hardness before undoing the commander’s pants and yanking them down.

A knock came to the door and jolted Eren away from his aroused haze. His cheeks turned dark red when two men sauntered in and looked to Erwin questioningly.

“Get undressed and get to pleasuring Eren,” he demanded with a grin. He pushed the teen back and stood up to disrobe himself as Eren fell back on his rear. He scrambled to get up and wrestled with his pants, desperately wanting release.

As soon as the khaki fabric pooled around his ankles, hands groped his chest and a warm body pressed up against him. Eren bit his lips in an attempt to hold back his moans as the sensitive nubs on his chest were tweaked and played with.

A soft click snapped Eren’s eyes open. He hadn’t even noticed they were closed. Another man had entered the room. It seemed like the four naked men he had unabashedly (albeit jokingly) ordered were here.

“Eren, this is-“ the commander began to introduce the man currently sucking at his neck.

“I really don’t care,” Eren cut him off, “I just want his cock.” Erwin raised an eyebrow but said no more as he moved in to run his hands along tanned thighs and kissed the teen’s open mouth. Eren squirmed and returned the kiss with feverous passion, nipping and sucking at the older man’s lips.

“More,” Eren begged, breaking away from the kiss. “I need more.” He glared back at the other two men standing around. He was a panting and moaning mess but he knew what he wanted.

Taking that as an invitation, the men approached Eren and overwhelmed him with rough groping, soft smacks to the ass, and sharp bites. He let out a high pitched whine at one hand that was coming particularly close to his erection.

“You want to suck me off, little slut?” a gruff voice whispered into his ear. Eren grinned and turned to identify the man through all the bodies around him. He shot a wink at the eager man and fought through the others until he was on his knees.

“Commander?” Eren asked, “You do have lubrication, right?” He hadn’t thought to ask before.

A strong hand gripped his hair and pulled back so he was facing Erwin. “If you’re good I do,” he purred out. Eren’s head was pushed back towards the random man’s cock. He eagerly grasped the hips in front of his face and licked the tip of his hard-on before moving down, sucking and kissing.

Eren focused on pleasuring the man in front of him, barely registering the snap of a bottle opening until cold fingers probed his entrance. The brunette moaned around the rod in his mouth and pushed back into the fingers, hoping for more. Two fingers pushed into him and elicited a groan. A hand flew to the back of his head, guiding him as he bobbed his head faster and sucked harder.

“Stop, let me try his mouth,” a voice said, and Eren was pushed off of one man and on to another. The fingers in him readjusted to his new position and went faster and deeper. He latched onto the new dick in his face without even pausing. Eren felt the fingers inside him curl and move around, searching. He shivered and whined as his sweet spot was hit and then massaged slowly. Still sucking and making lewd noises, Eren ground his hips down to try and get more pleasure.

A body leaned over him to murmur in his ear, “Who do you want in you first?” As the fingers slid out, Eren detached himself from the man he’d been sucking off and looked around at his choices. One was fantastically long, another was thick enough to break him in two, this one was perfect in size and girth, that one was curved nicely, and Erwin’s was just fucking huge.

“Whoever’s the quickest to get in, I really don’t- fuck!” Eren yelled out as someone had thrust right in. He turned angrily to see the commander smirking at him. It hurt like a bitch, and this bastard was smiling at him?

“Calm down Eren, you’re healing already, see?” he said, rubbing the teen’s back to soothe him as small puffs of steam came off. After a few deep breaths, Eren reluctantly nodded for him to continue. The pain seemed to just have evaporated with the steam. Erwin gripped the brunette’s hips, thrusting upwards gently at a steady pace.

Eren moaned and arched his back, still in pain but endlessly grateful for his stupid titan recovery powers. He gasped as one of the men went between his legs to pleasure him, his mouth gliding over the straining erection. The other two busied themselves with various other parts of his body, kissing and sucking at his neck, heatedly making out with him, and biting roughly all over.

Eren had no idea where one man ended and another started. It felt like there were at least ten men all with the main goal of making him come. He was moaning and whimpering unabashedly and loudly at all the stimulation. A hard thrust from Erwin had the teen gasping into the man he was kissing’s mouth. Eren couldn’t stand much more of this intense pleasure.

“S-stop. I don’t wanna come yet,” he pleaded. The mouth pleasuring him slipped off with a wet pop and Erwin’s hips stilled, waiting for the brunette to decide what he wanted. Eren panted lightly, getting a hold of himself. Before he could really recover, a hand squeezed the base of his cock and lips crashed onto his mouth, kissing and sucking and biting.

“Fuck me,” Eren groaned into the man’s lips, still full of arousal.

“Think you can handle two at a time?” A sly smile played across the man’s face.

“Oh hell yes. Please,” he moaned without thinking. Eren never backed down from a challenge, and this was no exception.

A small bottle was handed to him from behind as Erwin kissed his neck softly. The teen wasted no time in pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto the man’s cock. He pumped it a few times, distributing the lube evenly. Eren wiped his messy hand on a body to his right before apologetically stroking the guy’s erection.

The man in front of him moved in closer and lifted the brunette’s legs, which were then grasped by Erwin. While his already filled hole was drizzled with lube, Eren reached out on either side of him to pull the other men closer, bringing their dicks almost close enough to suck.

Gripping on to two straining erections, Eren took turns licking the heads lightly, trying to distract himself from the pain he knew was coming. A finger pushed into his already stuffed hole, and the brunette winced sharply at the pain but tried to focus on pleasuring the men in his hands. A second finger joined the first and stretched him painfully wide.

“Just put it in already, this fucking hurts,” Eren hissed. The man obeyed and positioned himself to thrust in. Eren took a deep breath and moved his arms back to lace around his commander’s neck, bracing himself.

“Relax, or it’ll hurt worse,” Erwin murmured into his ear.

“Right, yeah,” Eren breathed out, letting go of tension and trying to remind himself that he’d had his fucking arm ripped off. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal, but somehow the concept of shoving two monster dicks up his ass just sounded more painful than a severed limb. He didn’t get much more time to dwell upon this, as said dick was just rammed inside.

“Fuck!” Eren screeched out. Steam hissed around his ass as he healed. He clenched his teeth and waited for his impossibly slow titan powers to do their magic. Little by little, the pain subsided. It seemed like an eternity as he sat on the two men’s laps, legs held up and arms wrapped around the neck behind him.

“It’s hot as hell inside you,” the man chuckled, then asked, “Can we move?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren answered, starting to regain his composure. A harsh snap of hips from Erwin brought out a moan that was only got louder as he was pounded into from both sides. Letting go of the commander’s neck, Eren brought his hands back out to the ignored cocks on his sides. He jerked them hard, panting and not even bothering to hide his whimpers and moans.

“Gonna come all over your pretty little face,” a gruff voice said from above. A hand roughly wound its way into brown locks and pulled.

“Yes,” Eren moaned, “Please, I need it.” He was in absolute heaven. His whole body was jerkily bounced up and down, but he twisted towards the man and put all his attention on the leaking cock. The brunette licked at the head, trying to swirl his tongue around and paying special attention to the slit.

A sharp tug on his hair pulled Eren back in time for warm semen to spurt all over his face. He opened his mouth and pumped out every last drop from the man, only slowing when he could feel it softening.

With a groan, the spent man bent down to kiss the teen. Eren tried to focus on making out with the man while unknown hands crept to his own erection, teasing it and only adding to the pleasure coursing through him from the combined efforts of the two men under him.

A tongue swiped across the splatters of cum on his face and back to his needy mouth. He lapped up the creamy liquid from the man’s mouth, moaning sweetly into the kiss. The filthy kiss didn’t stop until Eren’s face was completely cleared of the whiteness.

The now limp man switched duties with the other, moving to tease the brunette’s cock. Another mouth, rougher than the last, captured his lips and ravished him. Eren’s hands obediently went to stroke the other’s cock and knead his balls. His hands were shaky as his body was jerked up and down, but he tried to keep them steady.

“You look so good like this,” the man purred into his mouth, “You take two dicks like a natural. But I think I’d rather be inside your slutty mouth.” Eren moaned and pressed a few more sloppy kisses to his mouth before pulling away and arching his back on the commander’s chest in pleasure. The stimulation on every part of his body was electric.

“Yes,” he begged breathlessly, “Fuck my mouth.”

“I don’t know, are you sure you really want it?” the man teased, running his hand up Eren’s chest.

“Yes, oh god, yes, I need it,” the brunette whined, “I want you to choke me with your cock, please, I need it so bad.” Eren was openly squirming, moving his hips luxuriously on the men filling him up.

Erwin’s hand glided over his neck and tilted his head back to say, “I’ll have to pull out for you to suck him off. I’m not an acrobat.” Eren frowned at this but nonetheless nodded. The commander pulled out with a small moan and rested his cock on the small of Eren’s back. He was left with a slightly empty feeling, although he had another man’s length inside him still. Strong hands released his thighs and the teen toppled over.

“What the fuck was that for?” Eren fumed, limbs sprawled everywhere. He got no answer other than a hand tugging his hair in a not-so-gentle manner. He allowed the men around him to reposition his body, and licked his lips eagerly as his hips were brought up and his head shoved into a dripping cock.

Not hesitating, Eren brought the man into his mouth, using one hand to guide it and the other to stay upright. The other man took this opportunity to slam back into him, jolting him off balance and forcing his hand down. Eren tried his best to suck and bob his head, but the hard, erratic thrusts threw him off balance.

Getting an idea, Eren moved his lips down to the hilt and paused to look up at the man with lust-filled green eyes.

“You want me to…?”

Eren nodded around the length down his throat.

“Oh fuck yes.” The man excitedly gripped the dark chocolate locks and began to fuck his mouth ruthlessly. Eren relaxed his mouth and closed his eyes, moaning as the man behind him hit a spot that made the teen see stars. His muffled moans and choked groans intensified as more hands crept around his body, circling around his nipples and teasing his cock.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” the man thrusting in his mouth moaned out, “You haven’t even gagged once, you goddamn slut. You do this a lot, don’t you?” After few more shaky thrusts, the man held Eren’s head flush to his body, forcing the teen to swallow his whole load. He sucked hard and moaned loudly, loving the feel of the man’s hot ejaculate sliding down his throat.

The softening cock pulled out of Eren’s mouth and he swallowed the rest of the cum that hadn’t shot all the way down his throat. After catching his breath, a particularly hard thrust from behind brought him back to reality with a moan as he ground his ass back into the sharp hips. A hand tugged at his sensitive cock and brought a whimper from his spit-slicked lips. The man inside him thrust just right, hitting his sweet spot hard and drawing out even more loud moans.

“So good,” Eren whimpered, “You fill me up so good.” His voice was strained and full of need. A sharp pinch to his nipple elicited a small gasp from his lips and a squeeze to his cock had him on the edge. Tears of arousal glimmered on the edges of his eyes as he writhed under the ministrations of the four men.

A face he recognized came into view as the commander crouched down to capture his lips in a lusty kiss, tongues intertwining freely. The hands all over his body got rougher and pinched and tugged harder, making Eren a mess of desperate little noises that were swallowed up by Erwin’s waiting mouth. A thumb dug into the overflowing slit of his cock and Eren lost it.

He came with a silent scream, his mouth opening wide and forgetting all else but the intense pleasure coursing through him in waves. His mouth quivered as he shook and rode out his orgasm, body tensing spastically before calming down gradually.

Still panting from the intensity of his climax, Eren dully registered the man inside him slowing and eventually pulling out with a lewd, wet noise. He could feel a bit of warm cum slide down his inner thigh from his now empty hole.

Groggily registering that the commander hadn’t had his satisfaction yet, Eren grasped his large arousal and kissed up the length before swirling his tongue around the head, enjoying Erwin’s soft noises of pleasure. He went down and bobbed his head like a pro until the blond finally finished in Eren’s mouth. He rubbed the back of the teen’s head affectionately as he was licked clean.

Eren flopped back onto the floor with a satisfied huff. His torso was still covered in streaks of his own cum, and his thighs sticky with another’s. Fingers swiped through the mess on his stomach and pushed at his lips, smearing a bit on them. Eren obediently parted his lips to suck on the fingers presented to him. More hands moved to scoop up the whiteness and prod at his lips until his body was clean. Eren closed his eyes as he sucked on the filthy fingers, enjoying the taste and lazily wrapping his tongue around them.

“Alright, I think that’s enough, you may collect your belongings and take your leave,” Erwin’s voice abruptly rang out. It was met with slight objections and grumbles as the fingers Eren had been lavishing were pulled away. The sound of fabric shifting and buckles clanking lulled the teen into a sleepy state as he lay on the floor, exhausted and spent.

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

Eren hadn’t even noticed he’d drifted off until he awoke to the soft sound of papers shuffling. He opened his eyes and noticed a blanket draped over him and a balled up jacket under his head. After sitting up and stretching a bit, he looked over at Erwin confusedly. He was seated behind his desk doing paperwork of some sort.

“You were just sleeping for about thirty minutes or so. I folded your clothes, they’re on the chair to your left,” he said, seeming to sense the questions before anything was even said. Eren nodded, blushing a bit as he sat there awkwardly on the floor, wondering what he was supposed to say.

“I uh, I’m… thank you, for uh, the… um,” he stumbled over his words before finally spitting out, “Thanks.” Erwin smiled and nodded his head.

“My pleasure, Jaeger.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i will learn to do something useful with my life  
> in the meantime, feel free to request stuff because i need to practice my writing


End file.
